Bewilderment
by Reppu
Summary: COMPLETE Jou is in desperate need of money, but how far is he willing to go to get paid? KaiJou SJ Yaoi. Edit 12/21/2008: For the lemony bits, visit my MediaMiner account Shousetsuka at /fanfic/src.php/u/70853.
1. Chapter One: Opportunity

**A/N: To all those who may have read this fic under the name _Shousetsuka1: _Yes, it is the same _Bewilderment_ fic, only edited for ff.net standard (since _Shousetsuka1 _was deactivated and her work was cut off). I do hope you all will review again.**

This is not what he expected.

Sure, he desperately needed money. His father's gambling debts were piling up, and they had to be paid off. Not to mention that he enjoyed eating a full meal every now and then. Still, he never thought that he would be pressed against a bathroom wall, pinned down by the person he least expected: Seto Kaiba.

"This sucks!" Jounouchi said loudly. "I ain't gotta dime on me!"

Honda smirked. "Maybe if you weren't such a lazy bum, you'd get a job and earn a dime like everyone else." Yugi and Anzu nodded feverishly.

Jounouchi, Yugi, Anzu, and Honda were in the park, buying ice cream from one of the vendors. It was a bright warm day, and the students were enjoying their summer break by indulging their sweet tooth and walking off the fat. All of them, that is, except Jou.

"How can you guys eat that stuff in front of me?" He glared at Anzu. "What about all those 'friendship' speeches? 'All for the group' and that crap? Am I not included in that statement?"

"No, you aren't," Honda said simply.

"Aw, stop being so mean, guys." Yugi looked up at Jou with wide, shining eyes. "Here, you can have some of my ice cream."

Jou's eyes shimmered, and then they began to leak. "Thanks, Yugi," he choked out. He licked at the cool desert and felt he would die of happiness. One lick became one bite, then two bites, then…

"Hey, I didn't say you could have it all!" Yugi snapped sharply, awaking Jou from his revelry.

"You know Jou," Anzu chided. "It was your mistake to give him your food so willingly."

"I guess you're right," Yugi agreed, still a bit upset.

Jou grinned toothily. "I'm sorry, really! I guess I just got carried away."

Yugi didn't look convinced. "Yeah, right. You might as well finish the whole thing now. Just pay me back for it later."

Jou's grin faltered. "Ah, sure thing, pal."

"Oh, while we're asking for repayment of debts," Honda added slyly, "how about you give me back that fifty bucks I lent you for that concert?"

"And the twenty dollars I gave you last time you were in _Burger World_." Anzu groaned. "Honestly, who comes into a fast food restaurant without any money?"

Yugi piped up as well. "I gave you ten for a haircut last week. And thirty for some new clothes the week before. And let's not forget the five Duel Monsters booster packs you took this morning."

Jou stood frozen with shock. He was becoming as bad as his old man with his debts. He scratched his head sheepishly.

"I guess you guys didn't give me that money in the name of friendship, huh?" Three glares answered his question. "Fine, fine. I'll getta job and pay you guys back! Jeez, talk about lousy friends."

The smiles returned and the group continued their walk. They all promised to help Jou find work, just as long as he remember to give them their money.

Two weeks had passed and Jou still had no luck finding a job. Everyday at ten o'clock, Jou bought a newspaper (with money borrowed from Honda) and went to Yugi's house. The group searched the 'Help Wanted' ads diligently; they even got a few interviews for Jou. Alas, he had somehow ruined them all; he had the tendency to crack jokes when he was nervous, and they always fell flat.

Nevertheless, the group continued searching. Yugi and Honda phoned shops and got information while Anzu trained Jou in proper interview etiquette.

Jou was highly appreciative of his friends' help, but he didn't know how much more he could take. Anzu was babbling on and on about focusing while speaking to a manager, but Jou couldn't seem to concentrate. The day was beautiful; he longed to go outside and…

"Jou! We got you another interview!" Yugi called excitedly, running down the hall toward Jou and Anzu.

"Really?" Jou responded, a slight hitch in his voice due to his exhilaration. "Where?"

"At the Westin Hotel in the middle of the city. It's not too far from where you live," Honda said, stepping into the room.

"That's great Jou! Just make sure you don't botch this one. I've worked with you too much for you to mess up this interview." Anzu looked serious.

"Yes, mother," Jou said playfully. Then he turned to face Yugi. "What kind of work will I be doing there?"

Yugi hesitated. "Well…" He paused, then smiled cheerfully. "The manager said that he'd assign you a job after the interview. He wants to know your strengths and weaknesses first."

"Okay, if you say so." Jou looked worried. He didn't trust that sudden proud expression that came onto Yugi's face. Why did he feel like he was missing something?

On a rainy Thursday afternoon, Jou went into Westin for an interview. That night, he came out with a job.

"Man! Who takes three hours to interview a person? And a background check? Was that even necessary? They better give me the best job available for all the hassle they put me through."

Still, Jou was happy that he had a job. He was even grateful to Anzu for her training; he might have told another joke if her shrill words weren't drilled into his head.

"Guess I was paying attention to her after all. Now, I wonder what kind of work I'll be doing tomorrow…"

**Please Review!!**

**Author's Note: **This was a strange little idea that came to me at one o'clock in the morning. The **Jou/Kaiba** Yahoo fan group **A Dragon's Lair** is having a _Spring Fling First Time_ fic challenge. Since they are judging on originality, I had to think really hard to come up with an idea that I rarely saw in fan fiction. So that's how everything started. Don't quite understand it myself, but hey, the plot bunny latched onto my leg and just refused to let go…


	2. Chapter Two: Confusion

Title: Bewilderment (2/3)  
Author: Mai, aka Reppu  
Rating: R, for steamy lemon scenes. The rest of it is PG.  
Pairings: Jou/Kaiba  
Spoilers: Nope...I have yet to see the subs, so I can't spoil anything.  
Disclaimer: Mai doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I wish I had plushies of them though...dirty thoughts  
Summary: Jou needs money and thinks he is willing to do anything to get paid. But how far is he really willing to go?

"Restrooms."  
  
That was the first word out of his manager's mouth. Jou had barely walked in the door.  
  
"What?" Jou exclaimed. "A perfect interview and I get stuck cleaning toilets?"  
  
"You should be happy, kid. I have you in the executive restrooms. You're the 'butler.' You know, the guy that hands out the towels, offers lotion, gives breath mints..."  
  
"Oh, like that's any better. A potty is still a potty, no matter whose butt sits on it." Jou replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, if you don't watch your mouth, I'll fire you right now. It's only your first day; you are expendable."  
  
The manager's threat sunk in, and Jou made no more comments. Instead, he allowed himself to be led to the top floor where the important business meetings were held.   
  
"This is it," the manager said, opening the restroom door and leading Jou inside. "Breath mints are on the counter, lotion is on the tray that you'll be carrying, and the towels are in that fridge-looking thing. They're hot, so be sure to use the tongs to take them out. Hot towel to dry their hands, lotion to moisturize, and a breath mint to freshen up. Ask in that order. You have a break at one, and you get off at five. See you then."" After his blur of words, the manager turned and left.  
  
Jou took a look around. The restroom was large and spacious; the walls were painted a clean white. The sinks were made of black marble, while the counters were of a speckled white marble. A checkered floor and black stall doors added to the inner décor.  
  
"Got carried away with the black and white theme, I guess," Jou mumbled quietly. He put down his tray, leaned against the wall and sighed. "I'm in for a hella long day…"  
  
Time dragged on slowly for Jou. A few men had come in; Jou hurried to straighten his outfit and pick up his lotion tray every time he heard someone approach. Still, there wasn't much for Jou to do. The men did their business, washed their hands, and asked for a towel. That was all. No one wanted lotion, and they looked offended when Jou offered them a breath mint. There was no variation, no change…monotonous. Jou became so bored that he half fell asleep, missing the tall man that walked in.  
  
"I didn't know that they let dogs in these restrooms."  
  
Jou snapped awake immediately. He knew that voice; he could never forget it.  
  
"Kaiba," he growled, trying to look fierce. His efforts were met by an arrogant smirk.  
  
"Are you trying to look threatening, because you're not doing a good job of it."  
  
"Shut up Kaiba. Do your business and get out." Jou was already having a terrible time on his first day of work; he didn't need Kaiba to make it worse.  
  
Kaiba's smirk only widened. "Oh no, bothering you is far more interesting listening to my associates. I had originally come to wash my face and reenergize myself, but this is ten times better."  
  
"Fuck off, Kaiba! I'm warning you. Leave or I'll…"  
  
"Or you'll what?" Kaiba interrupted, stepping closer to Jou. "You'll whimper?" One step closer. "Or will you bark and make threats?" Another step. "Or," Kaiba's face was now inches from Jou's, "will you submit before your master?"  
  
Jou couldn't think clearly. Kaiba was just too close; he could feel his warm breath on his nose. Those deep blue eyes drilled into him. For a moment, Jou thought that Kaiba could read his mind through his eyes. He believed that Kaiba could see those past days when Jou first told Yugi that he had a crush on the CEO. When he said that he admired and wished to emulate Kaiba's strength of will, his determination, and his ability to control his own destiny. When he finally gathered up enough courage to express his feelings, only to be ignored before he even opened his mouth. When he stared at Kaiba walking away and whispered, "I like you Kaiba. Do you think we could be more than friends?" When he was sure that Kaiba had not heard, certain from the way he kept walking forward, his blue trench coat somehow billowing outward while behind him stood a heart-broken Jou.  
  
This is when Jou decided to give up. He didn't know what made him like Kaiba, or why he thought they could be more than friends when they weren't even friends yet. Jou just stored this painful memory away as another love lesson learned.  
  
However, that incident happened three months ago. Now Kaiba had Jou against the wall, his arms on either side, practically on top of him. How had the situation changed so quickly? What was Jou supposed to do now?  
  
A soft laugh suddenly fell from Jou's lips. "Hehe…I've never been one to use reason over impulse, so why start now? Just go for it."  
  
Kaiba looked confused by Jou's words, but it made no difference. Jou slid his eyes closed and leaned forward, effectively bridging the gap between their lips. It was an innocent kiss, lingering just long enough to make Jou's lips tingle. He pulled away and looked at Kaiba. The taller boy was dazed; his blue eyes dull as he stared blankly at Jou.  
  
Jou hesitated, not wanting to ruin the already fragile mood. "Kaiba, are you all right?" he asked timidly.  
  
The fire in Kaiba's sapphire eyes returned, blazing, as Kaiba abruptly straightened. He didn't say a word as he turned and walked toward the door.

**How's that for a stopping place? Yes, the rest should be updated relatively soon. SO, onto the reviews!**


	3. Chapter Three: Chance

A/N: I believe this chapter may have caused some trouble under my previous name, **Shousetsuka1**. Therefore, the steamy scenes have been edited out. They can be read at adultfanfiction.net (under the name **Reppu**), mediaminer.org (under **Shousetsuka)**, or nfiction.com (under **Shousetsuka**). Thank you very much for your patience!

* * *

"Kaiba, wait!" Jou pleaded, only to be ignored.

Kaiba swung the door open forcefully, nearly breaking the hinges in his haste to escape the restroom. Jou saw him walking swiftly toward his meeting before the door swung shut again.

Jou slid down the restroom wall and tucked his head into his knees. "Just like last time," he whispered. "He walked away without hearing me again. Whenever I try to explain how I feel about him, I'm always ignored. I guess he really does think that I'm a stupid dog… that I'm not worth his time."

Jou was hurt, his heart crushed. He shuddered, holding back his tears. "That bastard…he won't make me cry…I won't let him…He won't…" Jou choked down a sob. "He won't…"

Suddenly, Jou heard loud footsteps coming toward the restroom. Jumping up, he wiped his brimming eyes and quickly straightened his uniform. He picked up the lotion tray and plastered on a fake smile.

'It's probably another one of Kaiba's associates' Jou thought. 'Or maybe Kaiba's come back…' He wished with all his soul that his crush would return, mumbling apologies and kissing him all over and telling him of endless love and happily ever afters and…

"I'm going on break now, Jou." The manager interrupted Jou's fantasy, bringing back to the harsh reality that faced him.

"You're what?" Jou questioned sharply, annoyed that the man dared ruin his dream.

"I said I'm going on break. I'll be back soon." The manager looked like he wanted to check Jou's attitude, but somehow he kept his mouth shut.

"I get off in an hour. How do I clock out if you aren't here?"

"You don't. Just wait here until I come back. Be a good boy while I'm gone." With that, the manager left Jou alone for the second time that day.

Jou growled. "I can't believe this! That bastard just walks out on me and doesn't even have the courtesy to tell when he's coming back! The nerve of that guy. I'll get him, I swear…"

"You'll get who for what?" a voice came from behind the door.

Jou froze. "Kaiba…" The word fell softly from his lips, as if saying the name any louder would make the boy disappear. 'Why…why would he return? I thought he hated me…'

The door opened slowly, and Jou hesitated before he tilted his head upward to look Kaiba in the eye.

A stern glare was waiting for him. Kaiba—to put it lightly—looked pissed. Jou cringed, believing he was in for the brunt end of Kaiba's wrath.

"There is nothing I hate more than to be interrupted," Kaiba snarled. Jou backed away, frightened. He had never heard this tone in Kaiba's voice before, and it was terrifying. Jou had no doubt that the CEO could ruin his life if he chose, and for once that faint scenario seemed more like an actual possibility.

"H-hey Kaiba…look, I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking clearly. Not that I ever think clearly…" He chuckled weakly, seeing that his joke had no effect. "No hard feelings, eh?"

Kaiba made no sound, didn't move, didn't even blink. He just stared at Jou, who continued to retreat. Then Jou felt himself press against the sink counter, and Kaiba attacked. He rushed forward, making Jou recoil so fast that he hit his head against the wall mirror behind the sink.

'Shit!' he mentally cursed, jerking his head forward instinctively.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, his lips met Kaiba's again. Jou was horrified. He had no idea that Kaiba was that close to him. 'Damn…I'm gonna die for sure now.'

He pulled back, ready to apologize fervently and make a break for the door. The job didn't pay enough for him to risk his life, and he certainly didn't want to take his chances with a homicidal CEO.

"Kaiba, I'm sor-"

He was cut off by one long, slender finger. "As I was saying before," Kaiba said evenly, "I hate being interrupted."

Moving closer, Kaiba captured Jou's mouth with his own. Jou was shocked stiff, but a slight nip at his bottom lip quickly remedied that problem. He responded, letting Kaiba inside to taste him, to feel him. That tongue worked magic, causing Jou to shiver and moan deep in his throat.

Kaiba broke the kiss, inching along Jou's jaw line, nibbling on his earlobe while slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh God…" Jou could feel his skin heating. This situation, it seemed to come from nowhere. Even though his crush of three months had finally taken action, Jou couldn't be comfortable until he knew why.

"Wait, Kaiba," Jou said, making the brunette face him. "Don't play with me. You've been the source of my heartbreak many times before, and I don't think I can stand more disappointment. Tell me why you suddenly changed your mind about me."

Kaiba looked annoyed. 'Probably because I made him stop.' Jou thought, becoming nervous.

"When I left, I went back to the board meeting and told everyone to leave. I fired anyone who dared to talk back. Then I called your manager and told him to have this business floor emptied and sectioned off within five minutes. I paid him $10,000 to do so. Now, after all of my work, you stop me? Do you want me to leave?"

"No, no!" Jou replied quickly. "It's not that I want you to stop. I just need to know why…"

He was once again silenced by Kaiba's finger. The taller man leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear; the warm breath on such a sensitive spot nearly caused him to moan in pleasure.

"You thought I didn't hear you that day when I walked away from you. I know exactly what you said. 'I like you Kaiba. Do you think we could be more than friends?' Am I right?"

He felt Jou's head nod slightly, and the CEO chuckled. "At that time, I couldn't let you catch on that I knew your feelings for me; they weren't strong enough. You didn't want me bad enough. So I waited for you. And, just a few minutes ago, you showed me that you have the courage to take what you want. So," he tone turned greedy," I'm going to take what I want as well."

Jou could barely understand. Kaiba had wanted him all along? He didn't have time to think as Kaiba took control, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Feeling his question answered, Jou released himself, allowing his new lover to push and pull him, to have his way with him.

Kaiba sensed Jou's submission and broke into Jou's mouth, his tongue roaming, tasting, inspiring moans from his subject. Still pressed uncomfortably against the sink counter, Jou tried to shift himself to a better position.

* * *

Yep, you guessed it! Here is the edited scene. Please go to the above mentioned sites to read the lemon. This is the easiest one. Just remove the spaces:

http:adultfan. nexcess. net /aff/ story. php? no=28315 &chapter=3

Thanks again!

* * *

"So, are you satisfied? Are you glad you had the courage to kiss me?"

Jou was quiet. Kaiba looked into the mirror to find him thinking silently. "You didn't go to sleep on me, did you?" he asked, a tinge of worry in his voice. What if he had gone too far too soon?

Jou spoke up unexpectedly. "I'll only be happy if you promise me one thing." He stared into the reflection of those blue eyes, too tired to turn over and face their master directly. He saw the sapphire orbs widen, anticipating his answer.

"Promise me that we'll do this again. And in a place a bit more comfortable than the restroom." Jou said, a playful grin on his lips.

A small chuckle slipped from Kaiba's lips as he lightly kissed Jou's neck. "Sure, puppy. Anything for you."

* * *

NOW!! Onto the reviews!

**BiPanda**: I'll take a look at _Stupid Little Games of Love_. Thanks for the recommendation.

**Shella**: You inspired me to update! Thank you for reviewing _Vector_ at "A Dragon's Lair." I tried really hard to keep everyone in character, which is nearly impossible when writing slash fiction. And I didn't want to make the Kaiba/Jou relationship seem too rushed. It wouldn't be realistic if Kaiba just walked into the restroom and started humping Jou, now would it?

**MandaPandaBug**: Cliffhangers are my specialty! I'd rather write a short chapter with a cliffie than a long chapter with nothing. Of course, when I write a cliffie, I usually have the next chapter done. I don't like to keep people waiting too long. Speaking of waiting, is this update quick enough for you?

**Thanks to everyone who left kind words for me. To everyone else, please review!**


End file.
